


My Little Sunflower - Kagehina fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga & Anime, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the car crash, Kageyama learns to cope with Hinata's passing, while saving a crumbling team and realizing his true feelings for Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	My Little Sunflower - Kagehina fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is the first angst I have written so it's kinda bad but I was bored so I decided to write sad stuff lol.

“Hinata, please hold on to my hand!” Kageyama tried to whisper as he gripped Hinata’s hand, feeling cold to the touch. His vision blurred as the only shapes he could sorta make out were black blobs which resemble humans, and the subtle voice of Sugawara Koshi in a trembling and hurt voice saying, “It’s going to be alright, Kageyama, please don’t worry!” He knew that definitely was not true, and as he slowly went unconscious, he could hear the last rings of the siren and the touch of a paramedic’s hand on his arm. How did it get this bad? Kageyama quickly recalls the moments that happened before the accident.

“Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed as he jumped onto his back, clawing onto his jacket, clinging on.   
“Hinata get off! What are you so excited about?” Tobio Kageyama asked him, trying to wrestle with Hinata. It was only 8 in the morning, and he really didn’t want to go through this.   
“Ah, sorry Kageyama, but I’m just so excited today! I’m going to go watch a volleyball movie with Sugawara-san and Daichi-san!” Hinata declared as he held out 4 movie tickets, waving them in front of Tobio’s face.   
“Pfft—I’m sorry but they asked you? Out of all the cool people on our team like Nishinoya-san, they asked you.” Kageyama stifled a laugh, as he glanced in the corner of his eye, Hinata’s tomato-red face.   
“What’s that supposed to mean? I am cool!” The tangerine haired boy playfully punched Kageyama, and he fell to the ground with an oomph!  
“Boke Hinata! Stop that!” It was now Hinata who was laughing as Kageyama brushed off the dirt on his dirtied jacket, “Look what you did, you dirtied my jacket, hmph.”   
“Hah, that’s what you get Kageyama!” Hinata laughed as he stuck his tongue out playfully, making the annoying rhapsody sound that ticks Tobio off.  
“Oh, you little shi-“ An enraged Kageyama shouted, before being caught by a furious Daichi.   
“Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun, can you please explain, why are you being so loud?” Daichi sharply asked, trying to keep his composure.   
“Ahh! Daichi-kun we are sorry!” Hinata bowed down, his legs shaking in fear.  
“Yes! Please forgive us captain! We won’t do it again!” Kageyama declared.  
“Ah, that’s good!” a voice said, which happened to be Sugawara behind Daichi, “Daichi-kun, did you get the tickets for that volleyball movie?”  
“Yeah, and I put them right here—wait a minute, it’s not in my coat pocket anymore,” Daichi said in distress. Kageyama could see Hinata shaking in fear as he slowly tried to walk away with the tickets in his hand.  
“Ah, that’s no good, Hinata-“ Sugawara demanded, “did you take the tickets?”  
Hinata stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, giving up the tickets to his upperclassmen.   
“Er, yes I did, I saw them on the gym floor, and I didn’t realize they were next to Daichi-san’s belongings, and I didn’t want them to get lost…” Hinata said, shaking his head nervously, “I also wanted to show Kageyama!”   
“Oh Hinata, that’s alright, just make sure to check next time okay?” Daichi said, patting Hinata on the head, “actually, we have an extra ticket because there was a deal at the movie theater, so Kageyama, would you like to join us to the movies? You would need to ask your parents first.”   
“Ah yes! I would really appreciate that! Thank you!” Kageyama exclaimed as he bowed for his upperclassmen.   
“Ah, no problem Kageyama! You can consider this a treat from your senpais, Sugawara and Daichi!” Sugawara said as he and Daichi put their thumbs up and smiled, “be sure to make it here before club time ends, okay? Now get to your class before the bell rings!”   
“Yes, Suga and Daichi senpai!” Hinata and Kageyama shouted in unison before running off to get to their first class on time. 

It was already time to clean up after club activities and Hinata was already screaming in excitement.   
“Ahhh! I can’t believe I get to watch a movie with my senpais!” He exclaimed while joyfully running over to meet Daichi and Suga.  
“Er, I’m here too…” Kageyama said as he sighed and chuckled a bit, and ran to catch up with Hinata who was already telling Daichi and Suga who he thinks would have the same “resemblance” to the tiny giant, his idol.   
“Ooh, ooh! I think the guy that looks really short and has that weird haircut, I think the tiny giant would be the closest to him!” Hinata explained as Suga and Daichi chuckled and nodded.  
“Hi! I’m here now.” Kageyama waved as he greeted everyone.  
“Ah just in time, well then since everyone is here, let’s go to my car,” Daichi said, taking out his keys and leading everyone to the parking lot.

(time skip)

“Wow, the movie was so great! So much action!” Hinata squealed in joy while jumping around the theater.  
“Hinata, you literally slept through part of the movie.” Kageyama scoffed, chasing after him, “stop running away, I’ll get you!” Hinata saw a daunting figure run after him and quickly scurried away.  
As the senpais witnessed the chaos being made from their younger classmates, Sugawara leaned into Daichi and whispered, “want to see this adorable photo I took of Kageyama and Hinata?”  
“Show me right now,” Daichi ordered and Sugawara showed a recent photo taken of Kageyama and Hinata sleeping in the theater, Hinata’s head rested on Kageyama’s shoulder.  
“That’s so cute! You shouldn’t show that to Kageyama, he will probably murder you though.” Daichi snickered, “but you should definitely send that to me, please.”  
“Oh, I will, I’ll even send it to Asahi too if he’s willing heh!” Sugawara snickered along, “Kageyama and Hinata, we are going home, it’s getting late, let’s go.”   
They hopped in the car and started their commute back to their homes. Kageyama could sense that Sugawara and Daichi were hiding a secret because of the way they kept looking at each other and smirking.  
“Um, Daichi-san, Suga-san?” Kageyama asked, capturing the attention of the two senpais.   
“Heh, yes Kageyama-kun?” Daichi answered back, keeping his eyes on the road.  
“Why do you two keep looking at each other and smirking and smiling a lot? Did something happen?” Kageyama inquired, as Suga stifled a laugh.  
“Kageyama, they are obviously dating! You are so dense, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, as Sugawara and Daichi suddenly turned beet red and got embarrassed.  
“Boke Hinata! You don’t say those things out loud stupid.” Kageyama smacked his arm sharply, letting out a wail.  
“Oh stop that, you know that isn’t true, we were actually laughing about a picture I took of you two!” Sugawara turned to the back row of the car, where Kageyama and Hinata sat. He took out his phone and showed them the picture of them sleeping, and sneered.  
“Suga-san! Why would you take that photo, that’s so embarrassing!” Hinata wailed, and put his face in his hands, as Daichi and Suga burst out laughing.  
“Pfft, we thought it was super cute!” Suga explained as he glanced at Kageyama who was very infuriated, with a blushing face.  
“Kageyama, are you flustered?” Daichi said, still giggling from their reactions.  
“What? No way, I am not blushing at a picture of this dumbass!” Kageyama yelled as he pointed to Hinata, calling him a dumbass.  
“Well, uh I personally find it, a tiny bit adorable, just a little!” Hinata nervously muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Tobio.  
“See Kageyama? Even Hinata finds it cute!” Daichi laughed, but that laughter soon grew to distress as he quickly went silent.  
“Daichi, what’s wrong?” Sugawara worriedly said.  
“That car behind us, why is it going so fast, it can’t be going that fast, that’s way past the speed limit?” Daichi said, speeding the car a little. Hinata looked back and was quickly blinded by the car lights of a speeding car behind their own. The car swerved left and right and was about to come into collision with the car they were in.   
“Kageyama, I’m terrified..” Hinata sobbed softly and buried his head into Kageyama’s jacket.  
“Hinata, don’t you worry, we’ll be alright!” Kageyama assured though it was a lie.  
“Huh, Daichi what car are you talking about — DAICHI, VEER RIGHT, RIGHT!”  
Suga screamed, Hinata and Kageyama clung onto the car seat and their seatbelt, holding on for their life. The bright lights of the speeding car silhouetted their horrified faces. Then, soon there was a large boom, then came the deadly silence that followed.  
The sound that broke the long silence was a loud scream from a stranger who called the police and medics. Then, ambulance sirens and the yelling of police officers. It all blurred away so quickly, but Kageyama could see the orange-haired boy the most clearly. He felt so numb, but overbearing pain at the same time, and it hurt for Kageyama to even move his neck to look at the dull, greying eyes of the embodiment of sunshine, Shoyo Hinata. He wanted to reach out to him, try to reassure him everything will be alright, but soon black shapes blocked his view, which he assumed to be paramedics.  
“His heartbeat is stopping, hurry!” A paramedic yelled, as the last glimpse Kageyama saw before he blacked out, was Hinata dragged onto an ambulance, looking like a lifeless porcelain doll.

“Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it.”

The clock in the hospital room where Kageyama lay, went tick-tock, tick-tock, for who knows how many hours. Kageyama tried to open his eyes and made out a figure with grey hair and another figure with dark hair.   
Sugawara and Daichi! So, they are okay! Good to know, but where is Hinata…  
Sugawara laid his head on Daichi’s shoulder and wailed loudly as Daichi patted his head, trying his best to comfort him, choking on tears.

Slowly, Kageyama’s vision became a bit more clearer, as he opened his eyes little by little. Daichi and Sugawara took notice and went up to hug Kageyama in an embrace.  
“Kageyama! Thank the lord you are okay!” Sugawara wept, as Daichi handed Suga and himself a wad of tissues. Kageyama could see the number of tears they have cried from the many spots on their coats.  
“I am alive?” Kageyama moved his head around and discovered that his right leg and arm were in a cast. He also saw that Suga had a broken arm and Daichi had a broken knee and ankle and leaned on crutches for support.  
Kageyama immediately thought of the next question he must ask and blurted out, “Is Hinata okay? Where is he? Have you visited him yet?”   
Daichi stared blankly into the floor with melancholy, tearful eyes, as Sugawara broke down crying on his jacket, trying to not let Kageyama see.  
“Guys. Where is he?” Kageyama demanded, “what is he doing right now?”  
“Tobio,” Daichi explained, gasping as the tears rolled down his face. Kageyama knew something was up because Daichi used his first name. “It was time for him to take one final breath, and cash in his chips.”   
“Huh? What do you mean by ‘cash in the chips’? I’m not good with analogies.” Kageyama asked. Daichi, his voice shaking, said the heartbreaking words no one wanted to hear:  
“Kageyama, Hinata is dead. You won’t be able to set for him anymore, you will never see him because he's dead!” Daichi yelled as he fell to his knees and bawled. Sugawara took Kageyama’s twitching hand and with the strength, he could muster before choking on his tears, he put his forehead to his hand and said the words, “Kageyama, I’m so sorry.” 

“The song has ended, but the melody lingers on.”

“This has to be some sort of sick joke?” Kageyama said, even though he knew it wasn’t. He just wanted someone to tell him it’s not true, someone to wake him up from this horrible nightmare.   
“This is BS, he couldn’t have died, you must be mistaken?!” Kageyama shouted, as he clawed on his hair, pulling the strands, anything to distract him from the pain, anything.   
“No, Kageyama, he’s not here with us anymore.” Sugawara tried to speak before being interrupted by Kageyama’s horrific wail, then came a long silence, where the only sound that could be heard is the tick-tock of the clock.

“How did he pass. How long did he have to suffer before he died?” Kageyama blurted out, coughing on his stream of tears, while Daichi and Sugawara find a way to explain this to Kageyama in the most bearable way possible.  
“We witnessed his mother and younger sister surrounded by his deathbed, and we overheard the doctor saying he died a little after impact with the car, and that he did not suffer for long,” Sugawara muttered his face in his one noncrippled arm.  
“How are we going to tell this to the team?” Kageyama asked as he motioned for a nurse to help guide a cup of water to his mouth.   
“They already know.” Daichi wistfully said, looking out the window in the room. “You have been unconscious for 3 days.”   
Kageyama laid in his hospital cot and looked up at the blank and dull ceiling, his head swarmed with difficult to answer questions. How could this be? Why did this happen? Could I have saved him, if I held on to him a little tighter? He started to have headaches from the multitude of questions that went unanswered.   
“Kageyama, we should leave you alone for a bit so you can process this. We will come back to visit later tonight?” a puffy-eyed Sugawara said.   
Sugawara and Daichi shut Kageyama’s door and walked in the hallways of the hospital, a place where life is greeted and death visits. This hospital could have a sweet memory of childbirth or recovery from a disease or an everlasting heartache of death and suffering. There was only silence between the two, as they slowly walked through the gloomy hallway.  
“Ugh,” Daichi said, sweating as he gripped his hands. Sugawara quickly was alarmed at his sudden words. “This is my fault. Hinata’s death is my fault, I could have easily avoided this if I had veered right faster. I’m a horrible person, Sugawara. Shoyo never deserved this, he could have survived if it weren’t for me. I should have been better, I’m a complete failure, to the team, to Hinata.”   
“Daichi, don’t say those things. It’s not your fault one bit. The drunk driver in the car was speeding way too fast, you barely even had a second to react. I know, for you, it’s especially hard living with the survivor’s guilt. I want you to understand though, that it isn’t your fault.” Sugawara shouted at Daichi while grabbing his jacket collar, “Don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t control. Hinata will always live in our hearts forever, he made our days and always convinced us to work hard.”   
“Thank you Sugawara-san.” Daichi said as he wrapped his arms around Suga tightly, “thanks for everything. You have been one of my best friends since day one, and without you, I wouldn’t be at the place I am now, and I’m so much happier with you in my life, so thank you.”   
“It’s what best friends do. I can’t bear seeing you beat yourself up for something you can’t control.” Sugawara said, grabbing a tissue from his pocket. He dabbed away the welling tears in the corners of Daichi’s eyes and his own. 

“Kageyama? You have a call from...Keishin Ukai?” A nurse stood at the doorway of his room and handed him the phone.  
“Tobio....” Coach Ukai cried, “You don’t know how happy it makes me that you are okay. I needed to talk to you, but I don’t think the timing is good. It’s about Hinata. Your senpais told me about how depressed you’ve been feeling, and I wanted to try to comfort you. Takeda and I are here for you to call anytime if you ever need someone to talk to.”  
“Thank you Coach Ukai. That means a lot.” Kageyama thanked. “It’s just that I don’t know why Hinata’s death is affecting me so greatly. It has put a humongous toll on my life, greater than I expected. I never thought we would make so many...memories together.”   
“Maybe, he really did mean a lot to you. I see you two fooling around outside the gym and eating meat buns together every day outside of my store. He actually looked up to you, Tobio. I’m going to stop there, I know you have been bawling for a while and I don’t want to make the feelings worse. Just try to think about it, without stressing you out, and please rest up.” Ukai said as he sighed and rubbed his eyes.   
“You think that he is more than a friend to me?” Kageyama asked as he gathered some tissues.  
“Just think about it, so you aren’t confused about what Hinata means to you. Ah, it’s already pretty late, I want you to get a good sleep for once Tobio. Can you try to do that?”   
“I’ll try Coach. Thank you for the talk. I think it helped clear my mind a little.”  
“No problem, kiddo, you know me and Takeda’s personal numbers? You can call us anytime. Alright, I will let you get a rest.”  
“Thank you,” Kageyama said and handed the phone back to the nurse waiting near the doorway. Kageyama soon later quickly fell asleep from the droning constant tick-tock of the clock. 

“Kageyama.” A sudden voice shook Kageyama awake from his sleep. Kageyama tried to reach for some crutches but soon realized his injuries were healed. What, what the hell is going on? He got to his feet and saw himself standing in a calm field of flowers. A gentle wind flowed through the plain, breezing through Kageyama’s dark hair. It was calm and serene. For the first time since after Hinata’s death, Kageyama felt, tranquility, something he never thought to be able to ever experience again.   
“Kageyama!” The voice called out again, and Kageyama turned around to see a thin but happy looking Shōyo Hinata. He had a cheerful smile and was wearing a hospital gown like Kageyama. This sight replaced the horrific images of Hinata’s lifeless body embedded into Kageyama’s mind.  
“Hinata, I miss you. We all miss you so much.” Kageyama shouted, tearfully. Hinata gave an adorable smile but quickly became very solemn. He went up to Kageyama and held his hand, and led him to walk through the never-ending meadow.   
“Kageyama, I’m glad to have found you again, meeting in this meadow of your mind.” Hinata replied, “I wish things didn’t have to be this way. I wanted to be like the tiny giant, I wanted to win against Shiratorizawa and go to nationals, and win! But, I know some things in the past just can’t be changed, but you can change what your future holds.”  
“Hinata, what do you mean?” Kageyama inquired, stopping in his tracks.  
“You see Kageyama, every flower in this field resembles a human soul. They are all unique, some are new, some are old, some are alive, and some are dead.” Hinata explained, hesitating at the last bit, “Kageyama, this flower resembles you.” Hinata pointed to a small blue flower, and then took an uprooted wilted sunflower in his hand.  
“This flower resembles me,” Hinata said as he placed the dead flower down and looked back up into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes.  
“Kageyama, your flower is small because you hadn’t found the potential to do something big yet, something to cause a ripple in people’s lives. Right now, you are going through a drought, which is not letting your flower grow. You need to survive through the drought and discover the light rain showers and the warm sun on the other side. I know it’s quite hard for Kageyama-kun and the team to deal with my passing, but I want you to become a stronger person in the mind. I want Karasuno to go to nationals, I want you to be the greatest setter ever! You have the roots, you just need the sun and the rain to grow your flower. So, can you do it for me?” Hinata pleaded as he grabbed both of Kageyama’s hands into his, and soon later gave a squeezing hug. 

“Okay Hinata, I’ll work hard, just for you,” Kageyama assured Hinata, making him smile. The two continued on the stroll through the plain, stopping every once in a while to observe the views. It was a long silence, but a peaceful one.  
“You know Kageyama, I love you a lot.” Hinata blurted, making Kageyama flustered, “no matter how terrible the situation may be, you always will try to fix it, and I like you for that. It’s too late for us to make more memories, but I hope we can make at least one last happy memory.”  
“Oh?” Kageyama asked, “how—?” before being interrupted by Hinata’s soft lips on his, and his thin arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Kageyama, startled by the shorter boy’s sudden action, placed his arms around Hinata’s hips, and picked him up. He was very light, because of his short stature. At this moment, Kageyama felt true love and regret as he wished he had realized these feelings for Shoyo earlier.  
“Hinata, I’m sorry for the mean things I have said to you. I wish I had a chance to properly apologize before the crash. You are my little sunflower, and you give me a reason to smile every day. I want to stay in this meadow with you forever.” Kageyama cried as he dug his head into Hinata’s chest, before setting him   
“Me too Kageyama, but unfortunately we both know you can’t stay in this dream universe forever.” Hinata said with pity, “maybe someday we can meet again, in a different life, but we will see each other again. I can assure that to you.”  
“Thank you, Hinata.”

Those were the last words Kageyama said to Hinata before waking up back to the real world. Suddenly, a nurse knocked on the door, signaling his breakfast was ready.   
“Ah, come in!” Kageyama said, waking him up fully.  
“Here is your breakfast, Mr. Kageyama.” The nurse set down a tray of hot fluffy rice, pickled vegetables, and a milk box, his favorite drink. Kageyama, who haven’t eaten a good breakfast in a while, quickly gobbled the food up. As he was slurping his milk box, his phone screen lit up, signifying a notification. It was from a group chat for the Karasuno volleyball team.

[Nishinoya]: Are you seriously planning on quitting?

“Quitting? People are actually going to leave the team? Oh gosh, this can’t be happening.” Kageyama murmured to himself. He quickly typed a message out to catch up on what’s going on.

[Kageyama]: Hey guys, I’m here…..what has happened?

There was a moment of silence in the chat, before Kageyama is spammed with messages.

[Tanaka]: KAGEYAMA!!

[Asahi]: Kageyama! We hadn’t seen you in the chat in a while. 

[Nishinoya]: KAGEYAMA I MISSED YOUUUU! IM VERY GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!

[Tsukishima]: hey Kageyama, how are you these days?

[Yamaguchi]: Kageyama, how have you been holding up?

[Tanaka]: KAGEYAMAMAMWMMMA T-T WE MISSED YOUR TEXTS SO MUCH WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN TEXTING

[Nishinoya]: YEAH YOU WORRIED YOUR SENPAIS SO MUCH WE WERE EXTREMELY DISTRESSEDDD WAAAAA

[Sugawara]: Now guys, let Kageyama speak!

[Kageyama]: Ah, to be truthful, it’s been extremely hard for me. I apologize if I haven’t texted in this group chat, I never meant for you guys to worry.

[Asahi]: Don’t worry about it, Hinata’s passing has taken a huge toll on everyone, and we all need time to process what happened.

[Kageyama]: Thank you, now the text that alerted me was people quitting?

[Sugawara]: Yes, uhm Asahi and Yamaguchi are planning on leaving the team…

[Kageyama]: Huh? Why??

[Nishinoya]: Exactly, explain right now.

[Sugawara]: Nishinoya, give them room to breathe

[Nishinoya]: fine.

[Yamaguchi]: I’ve always looked up to Hinata, I saw the way he did those quick attacks with Kageyama and since he’s gone, I’ve felt very empty and I don’t know why I should continue.

[Asahi]: Hinata is an important asset to our team, he’s practiced so much and always encouraged us. He convinced us to not get discouraged after our loss with Seijoh, and without him, it just doesn’t feel the same.

[Nishinoya]: You guys aren’t leaving.

[Sugawara]: Woah woah woah, Noya, it’s their choice you can’t force them.

[Nishinoya]: Sugawara just stop, after Hinata’s passing, it’s been very hard for me to deal with it for the past couple days. I don’t want that to happen again, I don’t want to argue with you since we should be consoling each other right now.   
Kageyama recalls the story that Sugawara told of how Asahi and Nishinoya had a large argument about Asahi’s abandoning of the team. 

[Nishinoya]: We need our ace, you are very important to our team, and we can’t let Karasuno crumble, not after we went so far. Yamaguchi, you are our pinch server, and you worked so hard, more than us, to practice your serve, and you’ve saved our butts in many clutch moments. We need you all.

[Asahi]: I don’t know Noya. It just doesn’t feel right anymore. 

[Nishinoya]: Asahi, I’m begging you, don’t leave the team in these crucial moments, where we need everyone to support each other.

[Kageyama]: It’s your decision in the end, but do you want to win against Shiratorizawa?

[Yamaguchi]: Yeah, well, but Hinata’s gone, so I just don’t know-

[Kageyama]: Do you want all of our hard work to go to waste if we just abandon the team? Hinata has worked especially hard, at the training camps, and at practice, he’s gone above and beyond to perfect his quick attack, getting faster and smoother each day. I think we should continue working hard, for Hinata, and for everyone who has supported us, because we can’t let them down. So, what do you think now?

There was a brief moment of silence in the chat before it was broken by Tsukki.

[Tsukishima]: Wow Kageyama. I actually didn’t know wise words could come from your mouth?

[Yamaguchi]: Kageyama, I think you’re right. I want to keep fighting for Hinata.

[Tanaka]: Yeaaah Yamaguchi! What about you Asahi?

[Nishinoya]: Yeah, what’s your decision.

[Asahi]: I also want to keep fighting for Hinata. I don’t want the team to be abandoned. So, I will stay.

[Sugawara]: Yes Asahi! So captain, what do you think?

[Daichi]: We will beat Shiratorizawa, for Hinata, and for everyone who has supported us this far. So, we will have practice this Saturday, and everyone should try their best to be there! Let’s do this.

[Nishinoya]: Alright!!

(Time skip to after Karasuno wins against Shiratorizawa)

“Hinata, we did it. We really won against Shiratorizawa.” Kageyama wept, as he placed flowers in front of his gravestone. His grave was located in a plain of flowers, similar to the same plain he visited in his dream. In Kageyama’s mind, he could still hear the loud announcer over the intercom, sitting on the bench next to Ukai with Sugawara and Daichi, declaring that Karasuno is headed to Nationals. The team had to practice even harder than before and assume new positions, which were hard to accustom to, but soon everyone got skilled at their new temporary positions, and it all paid off at the end.   
A gentle breeze fluttered in the clouds, as Kageyama sat down next to Hinata’s grave and recalled the best moments of the match.   
“Hinata, thank you. You’ve helped save the team from crumbling and inspired me a lot. I wish we could have been standing together on the court, however. I hope you are proud of us.” Kageyama sighed and laid his head on a patch of grass. The sky was a bright blue color, and patches of fluffy white clouds scattered the skies. Kageyama reached into his pocket for his phone but came across an old printed photo of Hinata beaming and he was holding a bundle of sunflowers tied with a satin red ribbon.  
“Oh, I never knew I had this.” Kageyama realized, then flipped to the back to see words in marker: 

I hope Kageyama likes this photo of me! I picked sunflowers ♥︎ — Hinata Shoyo

Kageyama could feel small tears welling in his eyes. He never knew Hinata was this sweet before he always assumed he was annoying, so it surprised him to see this in his pocket. “Oh Hinata, of course I like it!” He whispered and took out a black permanent marker and wrote a couple of words and placed the picture next to Hinata’s gravestone. 

As Kageyama was getting ready to go home, a patch of clouds opened up, revealing a beam of warm sunlight. It was as if Hinata had heard Kageyama, and was showing his love.

You are my sunflower, my never-ending sunshine.

Hinata, I love you to the moon and back ♥︎

Thank you.

— Kageyama Tobio


End file.
